disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Candy
King Candy, real name Turbo, is the main antagonist of Disney's 2012 animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. He was the false ruler of the ''Sugar Rush'' kingdom. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Background Official Disney Bio :All hail King Candy, ruler of the race track, captain of confectionery, sovereign of sugar. Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the [[Sugar Rush (kingdom)|''Sugar Rush game]] is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but don't be fooled. This mysterious monarch rules his kingdom with a sugary fist and he is determined to keep his kingdom safe from glitches, rabble-rousers and outsiders. Don't expect him to go easy on Ralph and Vanellope. The King is ably assisted by his strong-arming security donuts, Wynchel and Duncan, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of un-sweetness.'' Backstory King Candy was originally known as Turbo, a video game character from an old unplugged classic racing game called TurboTime. He was considered an extremely popular racer that loved the attention from players, but when a new racing game called RoadBlasters got plugged in, that game got more attention than Turbo. Out of jealousy, Turbo abandoned his own game and decided to take over the new one, and as a result, he ended up causing both the new racing game and his own, to become unplugged for good. His actions were nicknamed "Game-jumping" and "going Turbo," which was something that the video game characters were encouraged not to do (as dying in a game that a character isn't native to results in their permanent death for good, and even worse abandoning his game and trying to take over another resulted in both being shut down), which is something that Ralph does later to try to become a good guy 25 years later. Unbeknownst to anyone, Turbo actually somehow escaped his game before it was unplugged, and thus escaped termination. He then remained dormant in Game Central Station for many years. Until sometime in 1997, he hijacked a new racing game called Sugar Rush and turned himself into King Candy, with the aid of Sour Bill. He then began to tamper with the game's codes by trying to delete Princess Vanellope's code, but instead, this turned her into a glitch. With Vanellope now a glitch, King Candy was free to rule the candy kingdom. Even worse, he locked up all of the memories the inhabitants had of Vanellope so that everyone also saw her as nothing more than a glitch, and believed he was the rightful ruler. Unfortunately for Turbo, there were two flaws in his plot. In the first place, the game's codes would be restored if Vanellope were to cross the finish line, hence Turbo's desperation to keep her out of racing. In the second place, her picture was still on the side of the game console, as Ralph would discover upon returning to the deserted Fix-It Felix, Jr. with the medal from Hero's Duty after breaking Vanellope's kart. Personality King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. Throughout most of the film, he portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. As Turbo, he was said to have loved the spotlight, but the moment that was all taken away, the racer became demented, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game. While most of the film portrays him as wacky and fun, the king's true colors are shown as time goes on. He is revealed to be a villainous mastermind, whose ambitions drive him into insanity. According to his minion, Sour Bill, he'll do anything to get what he wants. This was when Sour Bill explains that King Candy tried to delete Vanellope from the game years before and was proven again when he attempted to murder her on the racetrack during the Random Roster Race. It's traits like these that makes King Candy a virus, what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread and control. Like most Disney villains, Turbo is incredibly power-hungry. This was shown when he was turned into a monstrous Cy-Bug, as he openly planned to take over any game of his choice, now that he had ultimate power to assimilate. Although he was a strict ruler, Candy was apparently beloved by the Sugar Rush subjects, who all showed a definite respect for him, with the exception of Vanellope of course. The praise, however, was in reality artificial when Turbo had reformatted Sugar Rush years ago. He was particularly close to Sour Bill, his most trusted assistant, who was found by the King's side regularly. Sour Bill was the only other character in the film to know about the secret codes of Sugar Rush, and was trusted by Candy enough to know that Vanellope wasn't really a glitch, as well as the fact that Candy locked away the memories of the inhabitants of the game, and the overall fact that King Candy was truly villainous as opposed to the bouncy benevolent ruler he portrayed himself as to everyone else. Aside from his dark, yet humorous nature, King Candy also proves to be very manipulative, being able to get Ralph to destroy Vanellope's kart acting as if it was to protect her, though it was really to prevent his plans from being foiled. He also showed signs of being a sadist, specifically when he laughed psychotically when Vanellope was about to meet her end on the race track, yelling, "End of the line, glitch!". This was also shown when he stated that killing Ralph would be more fun than gratitude, and when he attempted to he took pleasure in doing so. He also forced Ralph to watch Vanellope as she was nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, gleefully exclaiming "Let's watch her die together, shall we?" One of King Candy's most notable traits is his random giggling that occurs either in between many of his sentences no matter what mood he's in, whether it be ecstatic, enraged, surprised, and so forth. But what it comes down to, is that King Candy is among Disney's most depraved and evil villains, who is willing to do whatever he must to secure fame and power for himself, even if it means destroying games and killing, and is a most devious manipulator. As Turbo During his time as the main character of TurboTime, Turbo appears to have been an arrogant and conceited character in his own game even before assuming the role of king of Sugar Rush. Whether or not he was sadistic or disturbed before adopting the persona of King Candy is unknown. The hijacking of RoadBlasters was certainly a symptom of jealousy and spite, but malicious intent may ultimately have arisen out of fear and a desperate sense of self-preservation, not an innate evil. The reason for his uninviting attitude and craving of destruction is because of his attention seeking self, which was granted by the arcade gamers, giving him the attention. Design Animator Zach Parrish was the supervising animator for the king. The filmmakers wanted to make King Candy a homage to the Mad Hatter from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland. King Candy is a diminutive man with gray hair tufts and eyebrows. He has fair skin and a cartoonishly large, bulbous nose. As Turbo, he was still short in stature, but had grayish/white skin and gleaming yellow eyes and teeth, giving him a ghostly appearance. Unlike King Candy, Turbo's nose is small and more realistic. Like the other characters of Sugar Rush, Candy had four fingers as opposed to Ralph who had five. As the regal king, King Candy wore a purple tailcoat with a white vest, covered in glitter, lace collar, and cuffs. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A notable feature would also be his red bow-tie, which resembled a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy golden pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically. The king's most notable feature, would be his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. During the races, the king would don a particular racing outfit that consisted of his prominent outfit, along with brown gloves, a large, golden helmet, which also had a tiny crown on top, and brown racing goggles with red lenses. His kart, formerly Vanellope's, seems to be based on a snowball theme similar to the palace exterior. In most promotional material, King Candy is seen with his miniature candy cane, which was only featured briefly in the film during the Random Roster Race. As Turbo, the racer wore a white and red jumpsuit and helmet with the letter T engraved on it as it's symbol. As a Cy-Bug, King Candy was about 30 feet long, and his face repeatedly transformed from King Candy to Turbo, though Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a silverfish and a mayfly, could curl into a ball for protection, and had a neck that could expand in length. His colors consisted of mostly purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He also gained six orange striped legs; four large ones, and two smaller ones located on his chest. His head also sported purple markings, which were also seen under his mouth. Candy's crown also changed, now having a spiky appearance and apparently became a permanent part of his body. His hair gained a spiky feature as well, his purple eye shadow grew darker, and his teeth formed into large sharper canines, adding to his menacing Cy-Bug complexion. With his transformation, he gained sugarcoated, hot pink, wings for flight that can fold in at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turned blue and pixelated while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. Candy also retained his cuffs, lace collar, and red bow-tie with the transformation. Abilities *'Master Racer': While not possessing any physical power or magical abilities at the start of the film, King Candy was easily known for his superb racing abilities. *'Genius Intellect': Aside from racing, Candy was also shown to be highly intelligent and skillfully manipulative. **'Expert Hacker': King Candy was capable of manipulating himself and the world around him by turning himself from Turbo to King Candy and by dominating Sugar Rush and making it into his own domain. This, of course, would be considered messing with the program, something that was forbidden in the arcade universe. Nevertheless, Candy was shown to have the dangerous ability to do so, and secretly used it for his own selfish gain. *'Computer Virus Physiology': After becoming a deadly Cy-Bug, King Candy gained the ability to assimilate anything he desired into himself. Combining his new form with his intelligence, he could control numerous legions of Cy-Bugs at his command to spread and take over many other games without limiting the Cy-Bug army. With this, he became "the most powerful virus in the arcade" and was capable of dominating any and every game of his choice, making him one of the most powerful beings in the Disney universe. **'Superhuman Strength': In his new form, King Candy was shown to have incredible physical strength, strength that overpowered Wreck-It Ralph's tenfold, as he was shown to lift and thrash around the 643-pound bad-guy with great ease. **'Flight': Candy also gained the ability to fly, and had great speed and velocity. **'Spherical Form': Candy could curl into a ball for speed and protection. **'Claws': Candy also has razor sharp claws and legs, which he repeatedly used in attempts to murder Wreck-It Ralph. Weaknesses King Candy/Turbo's only weakness was his own pride. Though he successfully reprogrammed Sugar Rush, he made the mistake of not deleting Vanellope out of arrogance, which would allow her to endure throughout the game and eventually gain control of her glitching. Her glitching also caused his own disguise to fade by coming into contact with her. His power-hungry nature would also contribute to his downfall, as the programming he absorbed from the Cy-Bug that ate him, despite his preserved intelligence, made him victim to the Cy-Bug's basic instincts. Even as Turbo, he was no match for the dominating viral programming that he had willingly embraced which led to his own death. Role in the film The King of Candy King Candy is first seen at the race track in Sugar Rush, kicking off the daily Random Roster Race (the race that determines which nine racers will be featured on the game's roster for the day) as the Master of Ceremonies. After explaining the rules and regulations, Candy and the other racers begin depositing their coins, which act as their entry fees into the race. However, after they've all entered, the king notices a mysterious hooded figure depositing a coin, and after suspiciously eyeing the figure to discover their identify, it turns out the hooded racer is actually Vanellope. The crowd begins panicking at the sight of the glitch, and though Candy tries to keep his composure, he furiously orders his donut security guards, Wynchel and Duncan, to restrain her. Vanellope immediately flees the scene and attempts to escape in her makeshift kart. Unfortunately, a giant, taffy-covered "monster" arrives on the raceway and confronts the glitch, scaring off the racers, Wynchel and Duncan, and causing mayhem and destruction in the process. A frustrated Candy tries to ease the chaos, but to no avail, and eventually, the taffy monster ends up trapped in a giant cupcake, preventing him from movement, and allowing Vanellope to escape without effort. An exasperated King Candy watches as she does, telling Sour Bill she mustn't be allowed to race. He then orders Wynchel and Duncan to bring the captured taffy monster to his castle to receive punishment, which they oblige to. The "monster" reveals to be Wreck-It Ralph, the villain from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., who is covered in taffy. After introducing himself to the bad-guy, King Candy learns that Ralph's been game-jumping. The game-jumping news immediately had King Candy and Sour Bill begin to believe he has "gone Turbo" and is trying to take over the game. However, Ralph explains that the "coin" Vanellope has inserted is actually his gold medal, and that he'll leave Sugar Rush as soon as he gets it back. The King, however, tells Ralph that the medal has been inserted into the game's codes and can only be returned when someone wins the cup at the end of the race and earns it back. Ralph then openly plans to steal the medal back when it's won, angering the King. Losing his patience, King Candy orders Wynchel and Duncan to escort Ralph out of Sugar Rush and heads out to find and capture Vanellope. Messing with the Program Unfortunately for the king, Ralph escapes the bumbling guards and finds Vanellope. The glitch gets the idea to have Ralph break her into King Candy's kart factory and have him help her build a kart, allowing her to race and win back his medal. Ralph reluctantly agrees and the plan is set in motion. Later on, the king gets a call that Ralph and Vanellope have broken into the kart factory to build a kart for the race. King Candy, Wynchel, Duncan, and several other guards, storm in and attack, leading to a chase throughout the kingdom. Unfortunately for the king, the duo gets away. The furious King Candy orders Wynchel and Duncan to continue searching and heads back to the castle while they do so. When the donuts return, they inform the king that they've failed. With no other choice, King Candy and Sour Bill violate the arcade's by-laws by heading to the lowest part of the castle and entering the game's codes. Within the forbidden realm, King Candy is able to retrieve Ralph's medal and heads out alone to find him, leaving Sour Bill in charge during his absence. Candy's Meeting with Ralph Eventually, Candy finds Ralph near Diet Cola Mountain, and cheerfully greets him as a means of showing he means no harm. However, Ralph's fiery temper explodes, and the Candy King is attacked. The diminutive ruler tries to escape Ralph's wrath, but he soon ends up in the bad-guy's clutches. Before Ralph is able to pummel him as threatened, however, Candy reveals he has the former's precious medal and gladly returns it to him, stating he only wants to be given the chance to explain his reasonings for Vanellope's treatment. The king then manipulates Ralph into believing he's only trying to protect Vanellope, as she's a glitch, and if she were to be entered in a race, her uncontrollable glitching would have the players and Mr. Litwak (the owner of the arcade) believe the game was broken; resulting in the cabinet being labeled out-of-order and permanently unplugged. Not only that, whilst most of the subjects will be able to flee, Vanellope would be trapped within the game and die along with it; as glitches lack the ability to leave their games. King Candy then asks if Ralph would somehow talk Vanellope of out racing, for her own safety, which the bad-guy reluctantly agrees to. And with these heavy thoughts, Candy takes his leave. After his departure, as according to plan, Ralph manages to keep Vanellope away from the race by destroying her kart. The Truth Behind Sugar Rush Afterwards, Ralph leaves Sugar Rush and returns to his own game. At some point after Ralph's departure, King Candy captures Vanellope and sends her to the fungeon, locking her up in "glitch proof" chains. Back in the Fix-It Felix, Jr. game, Ralph is able to see the Sugar Rush cabinet and suddenly notices Vanellope's picture featured prominently on it, despite the fact that she was a glitch. Realizing King Candy was lying to him, Ralph immediately returns to Sugar Rush and tortures Sour Bill into revealing a shocking truth: Vanellope was a racer until King Candy had messed with her code in an attempt to erase her from the game (turning her into a glitch) and had locked away the memories of the game's'' inhabitants. Bill also tells Ralph that if Vanellope crosses the finish line in an official race, the game will reset and Vanellope will no longer be a glitch. Meanwhile, the daily Random Roster Race (the race that determines the game's racers for the day) has begun, and Vanellope is considered a no-show, much to the king's delight. A Secret is Revealed As the race begins, Ralph breaks Vanellope out of the fungeon and asks his friend Fix-It Felix, Jr. (who was trapped in the fungeon by Sour Bill) to repair her kart. During the race, King Candy uses Sweet Seekers to knock the three racers in front of him. He is able to get up to first place, but then, Vanellope catches up to King Candy and passes him, much to his shock. Using one of the track's secret routes, King Candy ambushes Vanellope and viciously tries to ram her off the track. With his patience wearing thin and seeing Vanellope trying to escape, Candy grabs his kart's antenna and brutally tries to beat Vanellope with it, destroying portions of her kart in the process. As the enraged King continues to attack the glitch, Vanellope grabs hold of the other end of the antenna in an attempt to disarm him, resulting in a brief yet vehement tug-of-war between her and Candy, until direct contact with the girl's glitchiness suddenly reveals King Candy for who he really is: Turbo. With his secret revealed, Turbo confesses his crime of reprogramming the world to Vanellope, directly telling her he won't let her, Ralph, or anyone else get in the way of his power. Turbo then tries to kill Vanellope by ramming her into an oncoming stalagmite, but the young girl is able to finally control her glitchy abilities and saves herself by glitching out of Turbo's grasp, much to the racer's complete and utter frustration. After Vanellope races ahead, Turbo tries to pursue her, but one of the Cy-Bugs from ''Hero's Duty ''that had invaded ''Sugar Rush, blocks his path and devours him alive. The Boss Level However, instead of dying, Turbo fuses with the Cy-Bug, becoming a monstrous creature depicting both his King Candy and Turbo personas. Meanwhile, the Cy-Bugs have multiplied and ravaged through the entire world of Sugar Rush, turning it into an apocalyptic wasteland with seemingly no chance of survival. Fortunately for the heroes, Ralph initiates a plan to punch down the Mentos stalagmites of the Diet Cola Mountain volcano into a pool of Diet Cola to create a beacon of lava that will attract the bugs to their destruction. Before Ralph can complete his mission, Turbo, in his Cy-Bug form, arrives and prevents him from doing so. The villainous maniac welcomes Ralph to what the former calls "the boss level," declares that he is now the most powerful virus in the arcade, and announces that his next plot is to utilize his ultimate power to dominate the entire arcade universe, but not before killing Ralph as a way of "thanking him," blaming the bad-guy for the arcade's oncoming fate. Turbo then attacks Ralph and the two rivals battle, though Ralph was more preoccupied with trying to set off the volcano than fighting Turbo. Though Ralph puts up a fight, Turbo eventually gets the upper hand and flies Ralph into the air, where he cruelly (and somewhat sarcastically) forces the bad-guy to watch helplessly as Vanellope is nearly killed by a pack of Cy-Bugs. Game Over However, just as Turbo declares that it's game over for both Ralph and Vanellope, Ralph declares that it's just for him as he breaks free from Turbo's grasps and plummets to the mountain. Ralph then brings down the entire crater that plunges into the lava, causing an eruption that produces a bright beacon that attracts all the Cy-Bugs. The Cy-Bugs immediately begin to fly into the light and are vaporized. Turbo, being more powerful than the others, is able to resist for a short time by alternating from his mesmerized Candy persona and panicking Turbo persona, but his Cy-Bug programming eventually overwhelms him, and he flies into the light as well, to his death. As characters who die outside their own games are unable to regenerate, he is ultimately gone for good. Printed media While all of King Candy's appearances in various books were merely adaptions of the film, having the villainous king play out an identical role, some instances varied. For example, in the junior novelization for Wreck-It Ralph, King Candy's actions during the climax were slightly different. After Vanellope escaped Candy's clutches following the Turbo reveal, the King escaped the tunnel unharmed and witnessed the Cy-Bug invasion with his own eyes as he drove out and towards the finish line, perusing Vanellope. Furious at the sight of "his" game in ruins, Candy began to rant, swearing revenge on Ralph for the destruction he's caused. His cries were cut off, however, when a Cy-Bug swooped down and grabbed the King in his pincers, carrying him into the air before devouring him. Later on, after the final battle with Ralph and Diet Cola Mountain was erupted, Cy-Bug King Candy would grab onto a candy cane tree branch, frantically trying to prevent his oncoming fiery destruction. However, the branch he grabbed was a double-stripe, which are known to dissolve into oblivion upon physical contact, resulting in King Candy losing his only chance of survival (echoing Vanellope's comments on the matter during her introduction in the film), flying into the lava and to his death. Also, in the coloring book, instead of being a naturally talented racer, King Candy was shown to have gained his fantastic racing abilities through the use of cheating. Relationships Sour Bill Sour Bill was King Candy's minion, trusted adviser, and polar opposite. While King Candy was eccentric, loud, cheerful, and rambunctious; Sour Bill was quiet, brooding, reserved, and downright. The two were evidently close and practically inseparable at many points throughout the film, with Sour Bill appearing to be the only character King Candy has any trust in; having complete knowledge of the king's villainy, the game's codes, and the truth behind Vanellope, to a partial degree. Interestingly, whilst every other character had their memories locked away after King Candy took over, Sour Bill retained some of his, for reasons unknown, though it's most likely because of his close relationship with King Candy. Sour Bill was also the second most powerful figure in the game, as he's seen taking part in King Candy's duties from the Random Roster Race opening ceremony all the way to interrogations, is left in charge of the castle during Candy's absence at one point, and has the power to imprison who he pleases, as seen when he imprisoned Fix-It Felix in the fungeon. Whether or not Sour Bill was personally antagonistic, himself or merely following orders out of fear or respect, is unknown. However, he notably doesn't appear to have any fear of King Candy, unlike the other henchmen seen, nor is Candy ever abusive or brash towards the sour ball, a trait that's fairly rare in Disney villains; so all in all, the true relationship between King Candy and Sour Bill is left ambiguous, though because of points shown in the film, itself, they appear to be on rather good terms up until Candy's ultimate demise. Vanellope von Schweetz The relationship between King Candy and Vanellope, by all accounts, is incredibly hateful, filled with bitterness and jealously. Though they have little screen time together, their feelings toward one another is more than apparent and prominently shown throughout the film. King Candy, as explained above, is actually Turbo, who hijacked Sugar Rush to become the game's central character and retain the extreme popularity he once had in his old game, TurboTime. With Vanellope being Sugar Rush's primary character, she instantly became Turbo's rival, and remained so for years up until his death. This fact appears to be the only true reason the rivalry between the two exist, and because of King Candy's insanity, it's a deadly one, nonetheless, as he was shown to have made two attempts at the nine-year old's life; once when he tried to delete her code, and again when he tried to ram her into a large stalagmite. Vanellope's views on the king aren't exactly shown as clearly as the other, though she appears to view him as a cruel ruler and enjoys mocking and annoying him when given the chance, as seen during the Random Roster Race. Even so, she does show a fear of him whenever he loses his temper and attacks, once again hinting a brutal history between the villain's fifteen-year reign. Wreck-It Ralph Upon meeting each other, King Candy and Ralph where almost instantly enemies. Ralph took a disliking to Candy after the latter denied his medal. As time goes on, the two rivals' hatred for each other grew stronger and stronger, to the point where Ralph mindlessely wanted to pummel Candy, and where Candy attempted to murder Ralph after the former became a Cy-Bug. Though the two are completely different in personality and nature, their stories are similar. Both Ralph and King Candy's, then known as Turbo, game-jumping actions to change their lives brought misfortune to the arcade, though Ralph's ambitions were driven out of wanting a better life, and he decided to right the wrongs he committed. Meanwhile, Turbo only wanted the attention another game was getting, ruining the game out of pure envy, and instead of trying to fix what he did wrong, he took over another game and ruined the life of another character and caused her great misery, with no remorse. All-in-all, despite Turbo and Ralph's somewhat short lived rivalry due to Turbo's death, Ralph is Turbo's greatest and most hated enemy (apart from Vanellope). Quotes Gallery Trivia *King Candy bares a striking resemblance to The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Animator Zach Parrish even noted that the overall design of King Candy was based on the Hatter. **The Hatter's original voice actor, Ed Wynn, was also used as a reference for the king, specifically by Candy's voice actor, Alan Tudyk. *While not having a villain musical number, King Candy has a recurring theme that plays during most of his scenes, including his final moments in the climax. **On a similar note, according to director, Rich Moore, King Candy was actually meant to have a musical number in the film that explained how disputes were settled in the realm of Sugar Rush. It should also be noted that the song was to have a Sherman Brothers feel to it. *The TurboTime arcade cabinet looks like that of the Namco arcade game Rally X. Turbo also seems to be based on the artwork on the side. *His kart's honk in the throne room is the U.S. Presidential Anthem, "Hail to the Chief." *A poster of Turbo is seen on the subway wall in the entrance to Sugar Rush. *Some graffiti art of a crown with the initials K.C. below it can be seen on the subway wall when Ralph and the villains exit Pac-Man. *When King Candy heads to Sugar Rush's codes, he uses the Konami Code as a password to enter the realm in which the codes lie. *The character of King Candy has gained critical acclaim from both critics and fans, praising the character's writing, voice work, and nod to Ed Wynn, making him one of the most popular Disney villains of all time. *One of the mural illustrations inside the Fungeon shows a clown in a racecar showing a face similar to that of Turbo's. *King Candy/Turbo, in a sense, is essentially the complete opposite of Ralph: while Ralph is programmed to be a villain in his own game, but is kind-natured, cares for his friends and family, and becomes the hero of this film, Turbo, on the other hand, despite being programmed to be the hero of his former game, is actually arrogant, mean-spirited, and becomes the main antagonist. In fact, Turbo is actually even a brief glimpse of the type of person Ralph would've become had he become too obsessed with getting what he wanted instead of doing the right thing (thus becoming a "true" villain). This is a very rare reversal of traditional character roles that occurs in Disney films. *While most video game characters, upon leaving their own game and entering another, had to change their appearance so that they would resemble their destination game's artstyle upon entering (for example, 8-bit characters like Ralph and Felix would become CG-rendered if they enter a modern video game, and vice versa for modern characters like Calhoun if they enter an older one), Turbo does not: upon arriving in RoadBlasters, he simply remains 8-bit causing various sprites of himself to appear all over that game and therefore causing it to crash. *King Candy is quite deductive, as when Ralph explained that his medal was stolen, he immediately realized that Ralph's medal was what Vanellope used as a coin to enter the race. **He also used this information to convince Ralph into destroying Vanellope's kart by giving him his medal back. *When Fix-It Felix explains about Turbo's/King Candy's flashback, Turbo's game, TurboTime, was right next to Ralph's and Felix's game, Fix-It Felix, Jr. this could mean that the two game characters knew each other before the events of the film. *There are some, though unnoticeable, hints that King Candy is truly Turbo. **For example, when he learns that Ralph has game-jumped, he begins to overreact and accuses Ralph of attempting to take over his game. **He has access and knowledge of Sugar Rush's code, and used it to get the medal even though he claimed no one could regain the medal, making his true motives questionable. **He was the only character in the entire game who recognized Wreck-It Ralph, since TurboTime was next to the Fix-It Felix, Jr. cabinet and from the same time period as'' Fix-It Felix, Jr.'' **King Candy's data box is noticeably larger than the other data boxes in the CPU room. It's also noticeably redder in color (all others are blue) and all of his data files are completely disorganized. Also, if you look very closely, you can even see little Turbo faces inside. **Just right before he lies to Ralph about Vanellope and her game causing Ralph to destroy her go-kart, King Candy can be seen panicking as Ralph tries to attack him, not out of cowardice, but rather because he is actually aware that he is not supposed to be in that game. Since characters that die outside their game ultimately die permanently, had Ralph successfully got him that time he would've been killed not only instantly, but also permanently as well. *Early on in the film's development, King Candy was originally a separate character from the character of Turbo. He was still, however, the film's primary antagonist and the usurper of Vanellope's throne. It wasn't until later on during the course of production that the filmmakers decided to have King Candy and Turbo become one character. *During the development of the film, King Candy was intended to ultimately reform by the end of the film, before the filmmakers decided to have him remain a villain throughout the entire course of the film. *Even after his identity is revealed, the credits and even fans of the film still refer Turbo as King Candy due to the amount of time he spent in the film in his King Candy disguise. *King Candy plays a role in the film similar to the Wizard of Oz in that he comes from another land (his own game), leads his subjects on through manipulation and usurped the rightful ruler and had their memories locked away (Ozma and Vanellope), the hero comes to him for a favor (in Ralph's case, his medal), while he asks of something in return that involves the "villain" (Vanellope and smashing her candy car), and is ultimately a fraud hiding behind another image that makes the hero appreciate the things they have in life. *Though there are some fans who have theorized that King Candy could have been a legitimate character in Sugar Rush before Turbo took over, Raymond S. Persi has officially stated on his Tumblr blog that the King Candy character was an identity fabricated by Turbo. [1][2] *Ironically, King Candy's line when he speaks to Ralph about Vanellope ("Heroes have to make the tough choices, don't they?") indirectly foreshadowed Ralph's tough choice in sacrificing himself to save the arcade at the film's climax. *During the scene where King Candy reveals himself to be Turbo, if one pauses the movie at the right time, they will find a split second frame of Turbo looking at the camera, smiling while giving a thumbs-up. *Interestingly, when the Cy-Bug's programming overtook King Candy, it was the King Candy identity that was mesmerized by the Cy-Bug's instincts, unlike the fully-aware Turbo. This appears to highlight that Turbo is the one and only true identity of the character itself, as the other two components, King Candy and the Cy-Bug, affected each other correlatedly in appearance and personality while Turbo had remained unchanged. *In the Mickey Mouse cartoon Bad Ear Day, a sign with King Candy's name can be seen on one of the buildings. *Even though Turbo is his real name, he's credited as King Candy in the credits. This is probably due to Turbo being King Candy throughout the majority of the movie. *King Candy is, to date, the last animated Disney villain to die, with the Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs being the first. Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Monsters Category:Bugs Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Iconic characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Giants Category:Adults Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters in video games Category:Mutants Category:Animated characters Category:Creatures Category:Disney Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Pseudonym Users Category:Geniuses Category:Main Antagonists